The 2012 FASEB Summer Research Conference entitled Lung Epithelium in Health and Disease will focus on the molecular mechanisms of lung development and disease. This is the 7th biannual conference of developmental and cellular biologists, geneticists, biochemists, physiologists, clinicians and translational researchers with a primary interest in lung epithelial biology, and the only one of its kind. The platform sessions will highlight research on the cellular and genetic basis of ER stress, apoptosis, epithelial- mesenchymal transition, autophagy, and lung disease pathogenesis. Each session will be chaired by an expert in the field and will have invited speakers as well as platform speakers chosen from the pool of submitted abstracts. There has been a conscious effort to attract established investigators from related disciplines who can complement the expertise of the current pool of investigators focused on lung epithelium. Discussion facilitated by a discussion leader will be an important component of all sessions. Outstanding junior investigators will be awarded travel grants and will be given the opportunity to present their research in platform and poster formats. The three poster sessions will be organized thematically and will be designed to relate to the topics presented in the platform sessions that day. All conference participants dine and socialize together in an informal setting which is conducive to discussion and collaboration. Every effort will be made to include women and underrepresented minorities among the presenters. The goal of this conference is to provide a forum for leading experts to discuss the molecular and cellular basis of lung disease, to present cutting edge research, to integrate concepts and to identify creative and innovative research directions.